Boys note
by naruimy
Summary: Naruto suka menuliskan kejadian-kejadian yang telah dia alami, apalagi kejadian-kejadian seru!  Mau tahu apa aja yang di tulisnya? Chekidot.. Tapiiii, jangan lupa RnR ya?
1. Chapter 1

**D**isclaimer : punya Masashi Kishimoto nih, gak mungkin punya saiaaaa… :)

Yeyyyy! Ini fic kedua saiia di fandom ini..

Setelah mengalami kebosanan selama 5 hari 5 malam lalu di guyur hujan, saiia pun menulis cerita yang berjudul 'Boys Note' ini.

Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, de-el-el..

Selamat membaca! Semoga kalian suka! :)

* * *

**Boys Note**

_Bosan! Uggghh! Gak tau mau ngapain malam ini!_

Naruto menutup buku hariannya. Sasuke mendelik kepadanya. Naruto membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"Apaan sih, Luu?" tanya Naruto lebay.

"Ini masih siang, Neng. Bukan malam," jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Maksud Lu?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tadi kau menulis di buku harianmu, kalau kau enggak tau mau ngapain malam ini, kan? Ini masih siang tauk!"

Wajah Naruto pucat pasi._ Sialan! Kok dia tahu aku punya buku harian, ya?_ Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Tau darimana Lu?"

"Tadi, aku liat pake _sharingan_. Bosen juga gak ada kerjaan," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi, bukan gitu caranya tauk!" Naruto ngamuk.

"Hehhh.. Ngomong kau itu lebay tauk. Gue-Elo. Hehhhh," Sasuke mengejek.

_Buak!_ Naruto melempar Sasuke pakai kursi.

Sayangnya meleset.

"Kaing!" Oopss, rupanya kena Akamaru.

"Eh, Naruto.. Apa-apaan sih!" Kiba marah.

"Itu..tu.. si Sasuke pake ngintip-ngintip diary aku! Kan sebel!" Naruto melet kayak orang melet. _*gak nyambung banget sih perumpamaannya!*_

"Emang kamu ada diary?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto pucat lagi. "Umm.. I-itu.. Bu-bukan.. Mak-maksudku," Naruto jadi gagap dan ngalahin Azis Gagap, karena ketahuan punya _diary_.

"Woyy, Naruto punya diary loh!" Kiba teriak gaje ke seluruh kelas.

"Naruto punya diary?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"I-itu," Naruto tergagap.

"Wah, lihat dong. Mana tau bisa jadi bahan gosip yang bagus!" Ino menyela.

"E-eh.. Jangan dong," Naruto semakin banyak dikelilingi oleh orang.

"Wow, lihat dong. Penasaran, apa yang kamu tulis, Naruto!" sahut Sakura.

"Lihat ya, Naruto!" jerit Tenten histeris.

"Ja-jangan!" Naruto histeris ketika manyadari bahwa buku hariannya telah hilang dari tangannya.

Kiba dengan bangganya telah mengayunkan buku harian Naruto.

"Yang mau dengar isinya kumpul di sini yak!" teriak Kiba.

Naruto lemas di tempatnya berdiri. Sedangkan anak-anak kelas pada ramai mengerubungi Kiba.

_**1 Januari**_

_Hai, Diary! Tau gak ada cerita lucu lho hari ini! Tadi pas aku ke kamar mandi, gak sengaja aku lihat Ino lari-lari ke belakang kelas. Aku ikutin deh. Namanya juga penasaran! Hehehe.. Trus, tau gak apa yang kau lihat? Ino rupanya sesak kentut! KENTUT! Bayangin deh, Ino yang gak kelihatan kelemahannya, sekarang malah kelihatan! Hahahaha.. Lucu banget mukanya nahan kentut itu! _

Semua tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar Kiba yang menceritakan isi buku harian Naruto. Tapi, hanya satu yang tidak tertawa. Sudah pasti Ino, dia melancarkan tatapan membunuh pada Naruto. Naruto hanya ketakutan.

_**5 Januari**_

_Hai Diary! Lama gak ketemu.. Aku kangen banget deh sama kamu! Eh..Eh tau gak? Hari ini ada kejadian seru lagi lho! Tadi, aku gak sengaja lihat Sakura sama Sasuke lagi berduaan! Ya, ampun! Bikin penasaran aja! Pasti mereka mau ngapa-ngapain! Sayang gak kelihatan, keburu ketahuan sama Kakashi sih!_

Wajah Sakura sudah memerah kayak tomat rebus. Sasuke apalagi, dia mengarahkan _sharingan_ miliknya pada Naruto. Naruto cuma bisa nyengir gaje.

_Buak!_ Sebelum Sasuke menyerang Naruto, Sakura sudah menyerangnya duluan. Ino juga ikut-ikutan menyerang Naruto.

_Poff!_ Ternyata yang mereka serang hanyalah _bunshin_ milik Naruto. Naruto yang asli sedang bersembunyi entah dimana.

"Ugggh! Keluar kau, Naruto!" marah Sakura.

"Narutoooooooo! Awas kau!" teriak Ino tak kalah nyaring sehingga mengakibatkan satu jendela retak, dua gelas pecah, dan kerusakan telinga anak-anak di kelas untuk beberapa menit.

* * *

To be Continued..

Gimana? Gimana? Aneh ya? chapter 1 emang sengaja dibuat pendek,,,

Tapi walau gimanapun tetep RnR ya! Makasih buat **Nate na River** yang membantuku selama ini. :).

Umm, bocoran chapter 2, tapiiiii cuma dikiiiiiiiit aja… hehehehe..

"Tsunade, kenapa kau melihat ke atas? Oy, Tsunade!" Jiraiya berteriak gaje.

Namun, Tsunade tetap melihat ke atas. Jiraiya ikut-ikutan melihat ke atas. Namun, yang ada cuma atap. Jiraiya makin bingung. Naruto yang datang bersama Jiraiya juga ikut-ikutan bingung. Tetapi, Naruto segera mencatatnya di dalam _diary_ miliknya. Dia suka mencatat apapun yang terjadi.

**10 Januari**

_Tsunade-sama ternyata.._


	2. Chapter 2

**D**isclaimer : tetep masih punya Masashi Kishimoto kok..

Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, de-el-el..

Don`t like? Don`t read..

Selamat membaca! Semoga kalian suka! =)

**Boys Note**

Naruto berhasil melarikan diri dan mendapatkan kembali buku hariannya dari Kiba. Dia berlari keluar kelas. Teriakan dari Sakura dan yang lainnya masih terdengar walau dia sudah berada di luar area sekolah.

Naruto terus berlari dan berlari lalu dia menabrak seseorang dengan ciri-ciri sebagai berikut:

Berambut putih panjang

Orangnya mesum

Penulis novel Icha-Icha Paradise

Pernah masuk rumah sakit gara-gara tinjuan Nenek Tsunade.

"Hoi, Naruto! Kebetulan sekali!" kata orang yang di tabrak oleh Naruto. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jiraiya.

Naruto memegang hidungnya. Dan memperhatikan orang yang ada di depannya dengan mulut tercengang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jiraiya bingung. "Kau kaget dengan penampilanku?"

Jiraiya langsung muter-muter bak seorang penari balet sambil memamerkan baju barunya.

"Gak cocok," kata Naruto pendek, singkat, dan menyakitkan hati. Tapi, dia langsung mencatatnya di buku hariannya. Sepertinya dia enggak kapok dengan kejadian yang baru saja dia alami.

**10 Januari**

_Diary sayang,,_

_Hari ini ada kejadian parah! Petapa genit, hari ini baru beli baju di Toko Guy`s T-shirt. Kamu tau kan? Itu lho, toko baju punya guru Guy. Di sana baju yang di jual kayak yang di pake sama guru Guy dan Lee semua! Kalau yang pakai mereka berdua sih oke! Apalagi kalau aku yang pakai! Hehehe.._

_Waduh, kok jadi curhat ya, Di? Padahal tadi mau cerita Petapa Genit! Nah, baru aja Petapa Genit beli baju paling mahal dari sana! Katanya bahannya dari SUTRA! Pantes! Tau gak, Di? Baju Jiraiya itu barusan KETAT dan TRANSPARAN? HUEK!_

_Duak!_ Jiraiya memukul kepala Naruto.  
"Apaan, sih? Kenapa dipukul? Sakit tau!"

"Beraninya kau bilang bajuku jelek!" Jiraiya marah. Ada api terbakar di kepalanya.

"Mana ada aku bilang begitu!" Naruto membela diri.

"Kau barusan menuliskannya di buku harianmu, kan?" wajah Jiraiya merah padam.

Jiraiya mencoba mengambil buku harian Naruto ketika Tsunade lewat sambil memandang ke atas.

Jiraiya memandang aneh Tsunade. Dia segera menghampiri Tsunade dan lupa akan rencana untuk mengambil buku harian Naruto.

"Tsunade, kenapa kau melihat ke atas? Oy, Tsunade!" Jiraiya berteriak gaje.

Namun, Tsunade tetap melihat ke atas. Jiraiya ikut-ikutan melihat ke atas. Namun, yang ada cuma atap. Jiraiya makin bingung. Naruto yang datang bersama Jiraiya juga ikut-ikutan bingung. Tetapi, Naruto segera mencatatnya di dalam _diary_ miliknya. Dia suka mencatat apapun yang terjadi.

**10 Januari**

_Tsunade-sama ternyata.._

_Duak!_ Lagi-lagi sebuah pukulan mengenai kepala Naruto. Sehingga buku hariannya pun terjatuh.

"Wadauuw! Sakit! Kenapa aku dipukul sih!"

Suzune menatap tajam pada Naruto. "Jangan pernah menuliskan hal ini di buku harianmu!"

Naruto jadi keki. Kenapa sekarang setiap orang jadi ribut tentang buku hariannya? Suka-suka dia dong. Buku punya dia kok!

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa dia bisa seperti itu?" tanya Jiraiya.

Suzune menatap Jiraiya dengan pandangan aneh bin jijik kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ini semua gara-gara poster Band Peterpuunn yang baru aja dipasang di depan warung Ramen Ichiraku, saking ngefans-nya Tsunade-sama memandangi poster itu sampai 10 jam dan ketika sadar, lehernya sudah tidak dapat digerakkan kebawah lagi,"

Naruto dan Jiraiya langsung melihat ke arah warung Ramen Ichiraku yang gak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Di situ terpampang sebuah poster dengan luas 100 meter. *_bused.. gede amat*._ Jiraiya sweatdrop. Naruto ternganga bodoh.

"Gak nyangka seleranya yang kayak gitu.." ucap Jiraiya menyindir Tsunade.

"Hah! Daripada kau, dia berkali-kali lebih keren!" Tsunade yang walaupun lehernya sakit gara-gara melihat poster masih sanggup melawan perkataan Jiraiya.

"Sadar umur dong!" kata Jiraiya.

"Bodo!" balas Tsubade.

"Umm," Naruto mencoba berbicara dengan kedua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu namun tidak di gubris. "Kacang goreng! Kacang goreng!" Naruto jadi geram sendiri.

Tapi, tetap tidak di gubris. Suzune sibuk meluruskan ekor Tonton. *_Emang bisa? Plak!*_

_Plak!_ Naruto menampar pipi Jiraiya.

"Naruto? Mengapa kau seperti itu? Mengapa?" Jiraiya kaget karena ditampar oleh Naruto.

"Karena kau mengacangi aku!" bentak Naruto.

"Mengacangi? Apa itu? Sejenis binatang darimana?"  
"Bukan! Mengacangi itu adalah kau tidak mempedulikan aku barusan!"

"Kapan Naruto? Kapan?"

"Barusan!"  
"Barusan kita bercakap-cakap. Tidak mungkin, Naruto!" Jiraiya menangis dengan pose yang tidak enak dilihat ditambah bajunya yang juga tidak enak dilihat.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Khayalan itu terlalu menjijikkan. Tapi, dia sangat geram jika dikacangi seperti ini. Dua orang yang di depannya masih saja bertengkar. Yang satu kepalanya mengadah ke atas, sedangkan yang satunya lagi memakai baju yang.. Err.. Tidak baik dilihat bagi anak-anak di bawah umur.

"Umm.. Menurutku.."

"Anak kecil diam saja!" bentak Jiraiya.

Padahal Naruto dari tadi mau komentar bahwa resleting Jiraiya belum terpasang. Dan membuat semua orang yang melihatnya menjadi jijik.

Naruto lalu membuka buku hariannya lagi dan akan menuliskan kejadian ini di sana.

**10 Januari**

_Petapa genit dan Nenek Tsunade bertengkar_

"Kubilang jangan menulis tentang hal ini!" Suzune marah dan kemudian melempar Naruto.

_Syuuuuttt... Brak!_ Naruto merasa mendarat di tempat yang suasananya terasa agak aneh. Ketika membuka mata dia melihat bahwa dia kembali berada di kelasnya. Sakura dan Ino sudah bersiap dengan tinjunya.

"Halooo, Naruto.." Sapa mereka panjang dan mata mereka berkilat marah.

"Aha-ha-haloo juga Sakura, Ino.. Kenapa kalian begitu aneh,"

"Hemmm.. menurutmu begitu ya?" Sakura memasang sarung tangannya.

"Hahaha.. I-iya," jawab Naruto gugup.

Semua murid di kelas membentuk bundaran untuk menonton hal yang akan terjadi pada Naruto. Kecuali Shikamaru yang sedang tidur dengan mengorok.

Ino mengambil buku harian Naruto dengan paksa dan membacanya.

**12 Maret**

_Aku melihat sesuatu yang tidak boleh kulihat! Tenten berpacaran dengan Neji! Tenten mau dengan Neji? Dia kan kayak cewek?_

Naruto menelan ludah, begitu melihat Neji yang maju ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sakura dan Ino mengikuti dari belakang.

"Juken!" Neji memulai serangan duluan.

"Kyaaaa!" jerit Naruto.

Sakura dan Ino juga menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

"Ampuuueennnnn!" teriak Naruto.

Kiba dan Shino sedang sibuk pasang taruhan berapa lama Naruto tahan di siksa oleh 3 orang sadis tersebut.

To Be Continue

Waahhh, akhirnya selesai juga chap 2!

Makin ancur yaaaa?

Tapi, tetep jangan lupa review ya!

*Mata cling-cling no jutsu!*

Naruto: Kenapa aku sial sih?

Author: Gomen!

Naruto: Ya udah.. (Segitu cepatnya memaafkan orang) Kapan aku gak sial lagi?

Author: Umm.. Chap 3 mungkin?

Naruto: Mungkin? Hei!

(Author udah lari duluan)

Jangaaan lupa review yaaaakk! _*sambil lari-lari karena dikejar Naruto*_


	3. Chapter 3

**D**isclaimer : tetep masih punya Masashi Kishimoto kok..

KYAAAA! Maap telat! Karena sibuk ngerjain tugas dan akhirnya tepar juga.. sakit maksudnyeeee…

Ni saya bawa chapter 3! *Lari-lari*

_KYAAA! Gedebuk! Bak! Buk! Jegrek! *kepleset, jatuh, nabrak pintu, ketimpa tangga*_

Selamat membaca! Semoga kalian suka! =) _*Tersenyum manis dengan wajah penuh luka dan lebam sana sini gara-gara jatuh tadi*_

Naruto:Rasain LU! Bikin gue sial terus sih!

Author: Apa! _*ngejar-ngejar Naruto*_

Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, de-el-el..

Don`t like? Don`t read..

Chap 3,, Updet!

**Boys Note**

Naruto membuka matanya. Sekelilingnya dipenuhi oleh warna putih.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Naruto mencoba bangun, tapi sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Dan sekelilingnya berwarna putih.

"Di-dimana aku?"

"Na-naruto.. Ja-jangan bergerak dulu.." sebuah suara lembut menyapanya.

Naruto berusaha menoleh kepada orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya, "Aduh!"

"Ja-jangan memaksakan diri dulu," kata asal suara.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," ucap Naruto lemah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara lain.

"Oh, sungguh mengharukan.. Hiks.. Hiks," kata seorang anak berambut merah sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Benar." kata seorang lagi yang berambut nanas.

"Uwoooo! Cinta itu memang mengharukan!" teriak seseorang yang beralis tebal sambil menyeka air hidungnya yang meluber.

"Berbicara tentang cinta. Cinta itu memang seperti piring pecah ketika hujan," sambung seseorang yang berkacamata hitam. Orang yang masuk ke ruangan UGD semakin banyak.

"Apa hubungannya sih, Shino?" tanya Tenten tak mengerti, menyembul dari belakang Shino.

"Maksudnya, itulah cinta.. Tak dapat dimengerti. Seolah-olah cinta itu adalah air asin."

"Hah? Maksudnya?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Maksudnya cinta itu.."

Shino tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, karena Kankuro memotong dengan tiba-tiba, "Kalau dilanjutin gak ada habis-habisnya,"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Tenten.

"Lo emang lagi kumat begonya, yah?" tanya Kankurou.

"Umm.. Maksudnya? Beneran gak ngerti nih!" tanya Tenten sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Maksudnya, kalau si Shino diladenin, gak bakal ada habis-habisnya!" Kankuro hampir menjerit histeris.

"Ohh.. Tapi, kok belum ngerti yah?" tanya Tenten lugu.

Kankuro ingin sekali meremas dua bola di kepala Tenten saking geramnya.

"Maksudnya gini lho, Tenten sayang.. 5 kali 6 sama dengan 30. Nah, balonku ada lima . Pelangi macam-macam warnanya. Ngerti?" jelas Shikamaru cepat sebelum Kankuro meledak saking geramnya pada ketidakmengertian Tenten.

"Oh, gituuuu! Bilang dong dari tadi!" Tenten tersenyum senang.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Kakashi muncul dari jendela.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mana aku tahu. Tadi hanya asal berkata sebelum terjadi keributan. Mungkin Tenten juga pura-pura mengerti, karena tadi aku memperingatkannya lewat isyarat mata dan sebuah injakan keras di kakinya," Shikamaru tersenyum senang.

_Bletak!_

Kepala si rambut nanas terkena pukulan yang dahsyat dari seseorang yang berambut panjang.

"Jangan kurang ajar pada Tenten," ucap Neji dingin. Sedingin kulkas.

Si rambut nanas hanya mendelik kesal. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya mengupil sambil menonton nanas dan si rambut panjang bertengkar.

"Wah, sudah dapat banyak, _sensei?_" tanya Chouji yang melihat Kakashi sedang mengupil.

"Yah, lumayanlah.." ujar Kakashi sambil menunjukkan upilnya yang sudah dikumpulkan sampai sebesar plastik besaaaaaar.

"Buat apa, Pak?"

"Oh, ini mau dijual ke tukang loak. Uangnya buat beli buku Icha-Icha Paradise."

Chouji mengangguk sedangkan Gaara memasang tampang mau muntah.

Naruto sama sekali tidak bahagia melihat begitu banyak orang yang mengunjunginya. Jelas saja, dia masih di ruangan UGD. Dan teman-temannya memenuhi ruangan yang kecil itu. Membuatnya tidak dapat istirahat sama sekali.

Pemandangan itu seperti orang kampung yang baru datang ke kota alias norak abis. Naruto tak habis pikir, mengapa orang-orang di sekitarnya bisa segitu norak.

Tiba-tiba Kiba datang dengan segerombol cewek-cewek. Tsunade, Suzuna, Ino, dan Sakura. Ruangan itu kembali bertambah sempit.

Naruto megap-megap dibuatnya. Hinata pusing mengurusi Naruto yang mulai megap-megap kayak ikan yang kurang oksigen. Ditambah lagi, orang-orang sakit yang berada di UGD mulai merasa risih dengan pengunjungan yang terlalu banyak di sana. Mending kalau dikasih buah atau makanan untuk yang sakit di sana. Yang ada mereka cuma nambah pengap di ruangan itu.

"STOP!" Jiraiya tiba-tiba berteriak sambil memegang baju yang sepertinya baru dibeli. "Jangan bikin ribut di sini!"

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Tsunade tak senang. "Ini kan rumah sakit milikku!"

"Walaupun ini rumah sakitmu.. Kau tidak melihat situasi, ya?" tanya Orochimaru yang muncul dari belakang Jiraiya. Tampaknya dia telah terpengaruh Jiraiya untuk membeli baju dari Toko Guy`s T-shirt.

"O-Orochimaru?" Tsunade tak percaya.

"Ya. Ini aku. Kenapa?" tanya Orochimaru sok keren.

"Kau sudah bertobat atas dosa-dosamu yang telah lalu?"

Orochimaru menatap sebal pada Tsunade, "Memang kenapa, hah? Gak boleh?"

"Udah-udah.. Kasian yang lagi sakit. Tsunade, Orochimaru udah insaf. Kalo gak percaya nanti kita liat aja rekamannya," Jiraiya berkata pada Tsunade.

"Sialan! Rupanya kau merekamnya ya? Sudah kuduga! Awas kau!"

Jiraiya dan Orochimaru berkejar-kejaran kayak anak kecil. Semakin menambah kepengapan dan kesesakan di sana. Ino dan Sakura prihatin kepada Naruto. Bagaimanapun, mereka mengambil bagian dalam menyebabkan Naruto masuk ke rumah sakit.

"Naruto.. Maaf ya.. Kami keterlaluan sama kamu," ucap Ino lebih dulu karena kalah maen suit.

"Iya, Naruto. Kami gak maksud bikin kamu sampe kayak gini," Sakura nyambung.

"Nih, buku harian kamu berhasil kami selamatkan. Tapi, jangan tulis yang aneh-aneh lagi ya!" kata Ino lembut bernada setengah mengancam disertai tatapan tajam menusuk.

Naruto tersenyum dipaksakan. Dia sudah pusing dengan orang-orang yang mengelilinya.

"Ah, sudah jam segini!" teriak Kiba.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Kan ada layar tancep tuh, di balai desa!" teriak Kiba lagi.

"MAUUU!"

Semua berebut keluar dari ruang UGD.

"AWWWW!"

"SABAR DONG!"

"SAKIT TAUK!"

"KAKIKU!"

"MAMA!"

"ARGHHHHH!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"NYAAAAAAWWWW!"

"JUKEN!"

"MINGGIR! AKU JUGA MAU NONTON! WADAUW!"

"AWASSSS!"

.

.

BRAK!

Pintu ruang UGD itu rusak dalam waktu sekejap. Karena di lewati oleh lima orang sekaligus. (5 orang seakan 10 orang saja!)

Sekarang hanya tinggal Naruto dan Hinata beserta pasien-pasien lain yang berada di ruang UGD yang pintunya telah rusak akibat perbuatan tak bermoral para pengunjung yang ingin berebut nonton layar tancep. (_buset.. dah!)_

Naruto memandang ngeri pada buku hariannya. Kalau saja dia tidak menulis buku hariannya pada hari itu, dia tidak akan masuk rumah sakit. Kalau saja dia tidak menulis pada hari itu dia tidak akan di pukul oleh Ino. Kalau saja…

"Na-Naruto.. A-aku pulang dulu ya," Hinata berkata dengan wajah merah.

"Ya.. Terima kasih," jawab Naruto masih lemas.

Sepeninggal Hinata, tanpa sadar Naruto mengambil pulpen dan membuka buku hariannya.

**11 Januari**

_Aku masuk rumah sakit_

Belum selesai Naruto menuliskan satu paragraph, tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Ino.

"E-eh.. Ino?" tanya Naruto setengah gugup.

"Yup, ini aku. Jangan menuliskan hal yang aneh ya!" Ino menyeringai seram.

Naruto menelan ludahnya.

Kali ini dia harus berhati-hati.

To Be Continue

Chap 3 end.

Gimana? Gimana?

Segini aja dulu ya!

Jangan lupa review dong.. Hehehee…

Author: Gimana? Dah gak sial lagi kan ?

Naruto: Masih sial! *megang tombak*

Author: Masa?

Naruto: Iya! *ngejar Author pake tombak*

Author: Hieee… *lari*


End file.
